


Forbidden but Requited

by Voidly



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, F/F, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet, Takes place after The Reynolds Pamphlet, This is kinda self-indulgent, i dont even know, sorry lmaooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidly/pseuds/Voidly
Summary: In which Eliza unknowingly meets the woman who ruined her marriage,and falls for her.





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this is my first time posting a story on here so don't kill me?
> 
> I do intend to make this a few chapters long, not sure how long though.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!!

Eliza didn’t know what she was getting herself into; she had never known what was going to happen next. She took a deep breath, held it, and let it go. She was angry, she was upset, and she was devastated. A vulnerable woman left to take care of her children, but what about her husband? Well, he heated on her with a woman she wouldn’t even spare a dirty side-glance. She had never known the woman’s name, and she didn’t want to. This woman, this ‘Miss Reynolds’ wrote her Alexander letters, slept in their bed, ruined their vows to stay true to one another till death do them part. All of that was taken by a woman whom knew what her actions would’ve done, but still went forward and played the victim.

  _But Eliza would not fall for her trap._

 One glance is all it took, one glance and Elizabeth Schuyler was hopelessly in love. She yearned for the dark eyes he held, for the bravery he had, everything. She couldn’t help it, he was beautiful to her. Her heart fluttered when they made eye contact, but the butterflies in her stomach turned to hornets and she remembered how her husband has betrayed her. Her long dark hair was messy, her face was hot, her blood boiled. She looked and turned to her son, Philip Hamilton, who was young but definitely not stupid. She didn’t want to have an outburst in front of him, so she excused herself in a tender voice, her kind and warm smile plastered on to hide the anger she held within her heart. Her night gown swaying with the movement of her legs as she walked slowly to the garden where her husband had seen that she was pregnant with their child whom didn’t fully understand the situation. She didn’t want him to know the whole story; her heart broke at the thought of her child realizing what his father had done to break his poor mother’s heart.

She heard a soft creak; she turned to see where it came from and saw the door to the study that her deceitful husband used to write like time was dwindling away from the only life they had known. She walked into the room, and examined her surroundings. She saw the fireplace, the desk, and the quill her husband had held before she left for her father’s with Angelica and Philip. ‘…Before the affair…’ she thought; she shut her eyes due to the stinging tears that threatened to fall at the thought of her husband with someone else. She walked to the desk, running her hand over the smooth surface, which served as a dreadful reminder. She quietly choked out a sob, not wanting to worry her dearest son. She held her hand over her mouth and let the tears slip from her eyes.

Her face stung with the tears that blurred her sight. She felt her heartbreak once more, the hope for a happy family slowly dwindling away. She felt herself running out of breath, so she tried her best to take in deep breaths. Though, she couldn’t help the way her breath quivered with her body. She continued to search through the cabinets and drawers; hoping for some answer, until she found it. An old box she was granted with by her father, one she kept every single letter her Alexander wrote her when they were young and in love. She softly grasped the chest-like box from the bookshelf. Her eyes softened at the memory of getting her first letter from Alexander, until she remembered Angelica’s words that never seemed to make sense until now.

  _“Be careful with that one love, he’ll do what it takes to survive.”_

 Never in a million years would Eliza figure out what she had meant. She opened the box and peered inside, seeing all the old and worn out letters that had remained in there since their wedding day. She picked one out and started to scan the letter carefully, as if she was looking for something. Once she had finished that one, she dropped it to the floor and picked out another one, once again reading it to search for something, anything. She continuously read them, one by one, until the box was empty. By then, she was on the floor, breathing heavily and clutching the front of her dress as if her heart would stop if she let go. She slowly picked up letter after letter, once the once messy room was now free of tears and paper- she stepped out of the room. She quickly looked around; making sure no one would catch her in such a state. She walked down the hall and reached the door to her beloved garden. She sighed and lit a lamp, heading outside after doing so. She walked through the small and dainty garden, losing herself within the lilies and roses that were scattered so beautifully next to her child’s home. She sat on a small porcelain bench, the same one she did when she told Alexander she was going to bear their first child.

Her heart ached as she remembered the night that she told him that she wanted him to stay. Stay, to stay with her, to stay with their child. Clearly, her pleas went unheard. She became bitter in a heartbeat, her tears never seizing their flow upon her soft face. She grabbed a letter, opened the glass to the lamp, and held the paper there. She felt the heat upon her fingers sting, but she didn’t care. She watched as the letter slowly curled up and turned black. She threw the paper into a nearby bucket, and watched as the once lovely memory slowly burned away into ash and soot. She felt her tears dry with the heat of the growing flames; the only thought was to fuel the fire. Letter after letter, she threw them into the bucket, hoping to find some comfort in the disappearing words that once grasped her heart. She reached for another but… there were no more. Within minutes, she had burned all she could of any memory of their love and marriage.

It hurt, it really hurt, it hurt more than anything to see the ashes die down, knowing that those were letters that she thought she would always love. She felt the emotions come up as a loud sob, she was alone and it was dark within the garden. She could cry as loud as she could, so she did. She let out sob after sob, hoping for something better than what had happened to her. She always talked about how lucky everyone she knew was to be alive in that time, but right now she wanted to die more than anything. Her heartbreak hurting more than any gunshot wound, nothing could be worse in that moment.

“Hello?”

 She paused and turned towards the garden entrance that led to the main street.

  _There was a woman._


	2. Oh, all the sorrow we've felt... Mr. Hamilton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza formally meets Maria, decides her current feelings for Alexander, and takes a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is good ???? I,,, feel p good about this chapter so !!!!! Hopefully you like it too!!!!!!  
> I also have a hard time with summarizing the chapters, so sorry if it doesn't fit correctly??
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!!

This woman, her eyes dark, her hair flowing down to the end of her bodice; her lips painted a bright ruby red, almost the same as her bright red dress that stood out against the dark night and the bright flowers of the garden. She eyed Eliza with confusion and perhaps…. concern? Eliza figured so, a grown woman crying alone in her garden during the late hours of the night. She rubbed her eyes, hoping to wipe any more traces of puffiness; she looked back up to the woman.

“Hello…. May I help you?” She called back.

The woman tilted her head, her hair slightly shifting to the direction in which her head moved. She furrowed her eyebrows, and said

“Are you okay?” She asked; worry laced within her voice.

Eliza half-heartedly let out a laugh, her head shaking and her throat stinging from crying. The lump in her throat just wouldn’t go down. “I’m fine, please, I truly am.” She looked into those dark eyes of hers, seeing her own reflection. She truly did look pathetic.

“Are you sure? You’re all alone, and it’s dark out. How do you suppose I know you’re fine?” She replied, her voice firm.

“Yes, I’ll head inside now, if you’re so worried.” She said, her voice cracking towards the end of her sentence. The woman looked at her, saddened by Eliza’s words. She undid the lock to the garden entrance and slowly stepped in. Eliza slightly backed away. The woman stopped in her tracks.

“I’m sorry…. You just… look like you needed some comforting….” She said sheepishly, her face turning a light shade of red in embarrassment. Eliza’s eyes softened, her heart slowing down from all the crying and the anxiety she felt from the situation. She looked off to the side, admiring the flowers and thorns on the rose’s stems. She looked back at the woman, guilt eating away at her being. Just because she didn’t feel okay, didn’t mean other people had to feel that way.

“I… apologize…. I’m just not in a good place right now…” she admitted, her own face burning in shame and sadness. She smiled up at the woman, hoping to make her feel a little less embarrassed. The woman’s shoulders dropped, as if no longer holding her breath. She stepped towards Eliza, her hand out; “What might your name be?” She inquired. Eliza took her hand and the woman pulled her up, “Eliza, Elizabeth Schuyler Hamil… Just, Elizabeth Schuyler...” She caught herself. She figured once this woman knew she was married to Alexander Hamilton, pity would replace the once genuine care. “I’m Maria, Maria Re-“

“Mother, are you out here?” a voice called out, they both turned to see a boy, Philip. He stood in the doorway to the inside of the house, a confused look on his soft and delicate features. “Mother, who is that…?” he said, obviously gesturing to Maria.

“Philip, this is Maria, and Maria, this is my son, Philip.” She humbly introduced a small, dainty smile on her face. “The pleasure is all mines, Philip,” replied Maria as she curtsied “What a handsome young boy you are, your father must be very handsome.” She said, in a somewhat hushed tone. Her eyes seemed, nervous, for some odd reason.

Eliza ignored it, not thinking much of it. She turned to her son, “Philip, what do we say?” she eyed her son, waiting for his reply. “Huh? Oh! Um... it’s very nice to meet you, Miss Maria…” he said shyly, his hands behind his back, most likely fumbling with his fingers. Maria noticeably calmed down, she exhaled and smiled. “Would you like to come inside Maria?” Eliza offered, gesturing to the back door. Maria shook her head, “I’m sorry, but I can’t, I must return home before it turns late, it wouldn’t be too safe to walk the streets late at night, now would it?” she said while smirking at Eliza. Eliza tensed for a moment, but began to laugh.

“I suppose you’re right! Sorry to keep you here and to let you see me in such a state before.” She looked into Maria’s eyes, and saw disappointment? Eliza became confused, for a moment. She saw Maria bow slightly and turn to leave the garden. “Until next time Elizabeth Schuyler…” She said over her shoulder with a smile adorning her red lips.

Eliza and Philip waved goodbye, with smiles on their faces. Once Maria was out of sight, Philip turned to his mother and said “She was nice! I like her, Mother!” Eliza could only laugh at his statement. She looked into the direction Maria had walked in and sighed, “Me too, Philip… Me too...”

Eliza ushered Philip inside, her hand on his shoulder and her hooded eyelids locked onto the floor as it went from dirt to a fancy carpet they owned. Her bare feet letting out soft noises as opposed to Philip’s Ligonier shoes which let out muffled clanking sounds upon the flooring of their house; she smiled unknowingly at the thought of seeing Maria again. Although, much to her dismay, Alexander came into the hall and into her field of vision, immediately making her mood turn sour. She sighed in annoyance and walked past him as their son walked into the living room to avoid the sudden tension between his parents. Alexander grasped Eliza’s wrist, momentarily stopping her from walking any further, “Eliza.” He called out to her, somewhat pleading with her to listen and talk with him.

“Eliza, love, please… Let’s talk about this, but privately… I don’t want Philip seeing us like this.” His furrowed eyebrows and pleading look made her sick to her stomach, so sick that she tore her wrist from his hand and held it with her other hand. She gave him the dirtiest look she could muster, which served to be hard as the lump in her throat returned and the stinging sensation made an appearance. “There’s nothing to talk about, Mr. Hamilton. You messed up, and now you’ve left me to pick up the damaged pieces of my heart. Not to mention your disgusting pride kept you in that woman’s arms… Is that pride of yours so important to you that you ruined our marriage? Tell me Alexander… did she provide the satisfaction that I couldn’t?” she hissed as she hung her head low, her bangs covering the forming tears within her glossy eyes.

Their sorrow which had mingled together soon turned to anger; especially for Alexander as Eliza stomped away. He followed close behind, his angry slowly building with each step she took as an attempt to reach their bedroom and close the door on him. “Eliza! I said I was sorry! What’s it going to take for you to forgive me?!” he called out as he struggled to keep the door open, while she struggled to shut it.  She stopped as soon as he finished, letting him take the chance to open the door which pushed her to the center of the room. He had a somber look on his face as he awaited her answer. She darted her eyes around the room before taking in a breath, she started to cry and laugh at the same time “Do you really think it’s going to be easy for me to forgive you? You had an affair; you said you loved me, what makes you think it’s easy to get through that? Much less forgive you….” She smiled through the tears, though, Alexander noted that those weren’t the tears of joy she shed when he proposed, but tears of anguish from the mistakes he’s made up until that point.

She couldn’t stand to be here in this house with him. She hated how he likely thought she’d be as foolish as the day they met… how selfish of him to assume she’d keep her role as a wife. She felt her heart clench once more, and suddenly it settled down… maybe she could focus on other things in peace without these thoughts consuming her thoughts. She sat down on her side of their shared bed, sighing to herself as she lay down for the night.

 

‘Maybe Maria will come around again…’ she thought as she closed her eyes, “I could only hope to see her again…” She mumbled to herself as she fell into a deep sleep until the morning came.

+

            Morning came too quickly in Eliza’s opinion. She sat up, yawning as the grogginess of waking up swept through her. She stood from their bad and looked behind her, clicking her tongue and shaking her head as Alexander wasn’t there, how typical. It was almost a routine; she would sleep, wake up, and turn to see her husband wasn’t there. She walked over to the bathroom to freshen up and start her day.

+

            She bid Philip a farewell as she and he went their separate ways, he to school and her to go out and purchase essentials for their home. Eliza watched him go off with a smile on her face as he walked away towards the boarding school he had been enrolled in. After turning to walk away and do her motherly duties; walking towards the town’s main stores- a basket hanging from her arm for the food she would need to use for that night’s dinner.

            She watched as young children who had yet to be enrolled ran and played in their yards, their mothers watching over them with a content look on their faces; soon seeing their husbands come up to bid them farewell as they would go off to work. She felt a pang within her chest, almost as if her heart had broken just a little more; if that was even possible. She looked away in shame, her focus on her shoes and the hem of her dress. After inhaling the fresh air, the woman lifted her head to hold it up high. Soon after continuing her walk with some form of confidence, whether it was false or real she did not know herself.

            The mother of one (so far) liked to think she carried herself nicely, she was clean and pristine. A bountiful woman with her life ahead of her and a son to take care of, her life should be picture perfect. She felt her confident smile falter under the weight of everything. The brunette shook her head in a ‘get going!’ kind of way, wanting to just get herself back home and resting. She continued on her way, window shopping and gawking at the various dresses she thought would suit her or go with a special or formal event. Eliza just couldn’t believe her luck when she found a beautiful necklace within a store, a golden locket with what appeared to be flowers carved into the crest of it. Her excitement could not be contained as she purchased the item, placing it at the bottom of her basket for safe keeping.

+

Eliza walked home with a slight bounce, expressing clearly and outwardly that her mood was that of a small child who was just given their favorite candy. The sun had yet gone down, the sky turning a pale pink and orange; almost like a painting Eliza had once saw. The afternoon breeze blew and comforted her, strangely enough. She felt optimistic, a feeling she hasn’t felt for some time.

She was admiring the yard of a neighbor when she bumped into someone, catching them by their arm before they had had a chance to meet the ground. She went to apologize and curtsey, until she saw whom she had bumped into. It was Maria, wearing the same red dress as before, she looked surprised as well. They stared at each other before Maria cleared her throat and looked to the floor.

“Ah… I’m sorry, Eliza. I guess being clumsy is a permanent trait!” she joked, her hands fiddling with the ribbon on her dress. Eliza gasped lightly, realizing she had never formally apologized. “Ah! No! I’m the one who should be sorry Ms. Maria! I… erm… wasn’t looking or paying attention if I’m going to be perfectly honest…” Eliza had managed to keep her voice somewhat normal, for she had felt nervous for no reason…

“Well, let’s compromise, Ms. Schuyler. We both had no intention of bumping into each other, but the company is nice.” Said Maria, watching wistfully as Eliza’s eyes slightly widened and as a light blush crossed her face; suddenly it was a little too warm for Eliza, her cheeks burned in a way she couldn’t explain. It was welcomed by Eliza under the circumstance that she had needed someone to relate to, a nice person whom she could share her feelings and emotions.

“Yes, I agree with you Ms. Maria… the company is appreciated.” Maria looked at Eliza with an expression one could call admiration. Eliza offered her arm as a means to invite Maria to walk along with her till she reached her home, maybe then they could share tea and stories of their families and such. Maria latched onto her, her clutch somewhat tight as she began to walk next to Eliza. Something told Eliza that this felt right, like it was something she could get used to.

She decided maybe it was the comfort of another human being the made her feel this way, so she continued on with Maria feeling nothing but her and the breeze of the afternoon in beautiful New York. Maybe this time in her life wasn’t completely terrible after all…


	3. A day with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria and Eliza spend time together, feelings and emotions intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A THOUSAND YEARS AND I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER SUCKS!!!! Please excuse any errors :"0

  Eliza and Maria continued on their way, boisterous laughter was heard in the streets as they enjoyed what was soon going to turn into night. Eliza looked at Maria and admired her beauty, examining her features as she zoned out into another plane of existence. Eliza, unlike her friend’s dark skin, was pale but not quite like porcelain. Maria, her face held ruby red lips and a fair complexion. Her long dark brown hair in waves and her petite figure within her red dress truly made her stand out against the crowds. Other women sported more vibrant colors and were neater with their hairstyles.

  That’s what Eliza admired about Maria, she liked how Maria stood out against others, including herself; Eliza’s bright blue dress a prominent contrast from Maria’s red dress. Eliza didn’t notice Maria looking back at her, questioning her on her actions. Eliza snapped back to reality and looked at Maria, tilting her head. “I apologize… would you mind repeating that for me, please?” she looked apologetic; it must have made Maria uncomfortable for someone to look at her for so long. She would not have blamed her though, from what she can tell in their short time together, Maria was always nervous about something. She constantly shifted her eyes and looked around at their surroundings, and played it off as ‘simply admiring the scenery of New York City’. Eliza had played along as she did not want to press the issue.

  Eliza looked forward, focusing on the many families that would soon return into their warm homes. She furrowed her thin eyebrows and clenched her jaw, trying not to let it get to her when she was having such a wonderful day. Maria placed her hand on Eliza’s upper arm, lightly squeezing “I was saying… that maybe we could start communicating through letters! So we can keep in touch.” She gave Eliza a soft smile, her expression could probably be perceived as, hopeful? Eliza slightly widened her eyes at the proposal, she considered it, and would she have time? When would she find the time to sit down and write and read any incoming letters? Though, the more she thought about it, the more she warmed up to the idea of receiving letters from this woman. She turned to Maria and nodded with a light-hearted grin.

+

  Two weeks, so far it’s been two weeks since they’ve started writing to one another. Eliza found it weird though, when they had exchanged addresses, Maria had claimed she memorized Eliza’s from the night they had met. Eliza could tell she was nervous again; Maria shifted under her dress and looked at anything besides Eliza when they spoke. Again, Eliza didn’t press the manner to prevent further distress upon her friend. Still, she found it very odd…

  Eliza noticed Alexander would bring in letters, but would try to hide them or throw them away. Eliza would walk up to him and simply take it from his hands, walking away from him. She didn’t acknowledge him when he would call out to her to ask for the letters back, she still noticed how his voice seemed meek and would occasionally quiver. He seemed hesitant to speak to Eliza, especially after their fight.

  Alexander and Eliza had been married for quite some time, happily they supposed. With that in mind, she wondered what Maria’s love life was like. Did people chase after her and try to woo her, would people even notice her on the streets? Did she have a husband working for their pay, or perhaps…was it not a man at all…? Eliza mentally slapped herself, frantically telling herself that that wasn’t normal and that Maria couldn’t have acquired a female lover. Not like she couldn’t! She definitely could if she truly wished to…Eliza wasn’t against Maria’s lifestyle or choices. She could love whoever! It’s just… uncommon, to say the least.

  Eliza hadn’t ever been introduced to the concept of two men or two women being in an intimate relationship. As her father wasn’t like that nor was her mother, even so… she found it oddly comforting? It was a difficult feeling; it was nothing like she had ever felt before. She continued to wonder about Maria and her possible lover, about how close they must be and if they had once fallen in love like Eliza and Alexander did once. Did they used to sneak kisses like they had when no one was looking? Did they ever hold hands under the table; what about give each other loving looks from across the room?

  Eliza couldn’t help it but she felt… jealous? She didn’t doubt that Maria possibly had a lover, nor could she ever get one. Perhaps she thought about Alexander too much at the moment. Perhaps she was jealous at the thought of Maria and another being so happy due to the fact that Eliza’s marriage had seemed as though it had fallen apart before her very eyes… whatever it was, Eliza couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason. All she knew was that it had something to do with Maria.

+

  It had been weeks of going out and writing letters to each other. If she was being honest, Eliza wouldn’t want it any other way. She had even opened up to Alexander a little bit, not too much to give him hope but enough to let him know she acknowledged him as a person. He had hope in his eyes, she had noted. Maybe he was hopeful she’d come around and forgive him, after all it had been about three months since the incident. Still… Eliza couldn’t help but be upset out of spite, to show him she could be different than the girl he had once fooled. It was irrational and Angelica had once told her not to hold grudges but she couldn’t help but be angry when she thought about him for too long.

  So instead of wallowing in her bitterness, she stood from her chair and walked over to the front door. She had plans today, plans with Maria! They had organized a nice walk in the park and maybe Maria would come over for some tea. Eliza was excited, though excited was an understatement. She was ecstatic, she really enjoyed being around Maria and she was sure Maria enjoyed being around her. Eliza smiled as she reached for her parasol and headed out. Philip was staying at his grandfathers for the week so she didn’t have to worry about watching over him for the next couple of days.

  As she stepped out from her home she felt the warmth of the sun beam down on her. Her blue dress appearing light and fluffy, her hair shining and her eyes glistening and the biggest smile she could ever muster slowly crept onto her face. She opened her white parasol and continued on her way to the park. She couldn’t help but feel hopeful about today. Especially when she thought of Maria…

+

  She had arrived within 15 minutes, her shoes emitting a soft clicking noise as it came into contact with the ground. She walked through the gates of the park and took in the scenery, and it was as breathtaking as she had remembered. She continued to walk through the park, looking around and keeping an eye out for her friend. She admired flowers and trees along the way, and thought about how lovely the park has become since she had last been there despite there being only a few small changes. As she admired a rose bush she noticed another vibrant red, she realized she had found her red-cladded friend! She excitedly closed her parasol and hurriedly made her way over.

  “Maria! Dear, hello!” She called out as she walked over to her friend in red.

  “Huh? Oh, Eliza, hello. It’s nice to see you again.” She replied with a curtsy, afterwards going in for a hug.

  Eliza went in and accepted the hug, as she inhaled she could feel the fresh air enter within her. Her smile hadn’t disappeared from her delicate features; Maria’s smile doing the same. They let go and looked at each other, taking in one another. Maria was doing better; ever since they had met Eliza had helped her with her troubles. Eliza spoke with her about her abusive relationship with a man named James, and how he exploited her for money. She would comfort Maria when the woman would burst into tears and would let her cry her heart out, it’s the least she could do. Maria was her friend after all!

  When Maria and Eliza parted, they discussed where they should go.

  “I was thinking we could walk along the trail!” Eliza suggested.

  “That does sound nice… though I didn’t bring a parasol to shade myself like you did…” Maria commented as she sheepishly looked to the floor.

  “That’s fine, we’ll share mine. Let’s get going!” Eliza opened up her parasol and grab Maria’s hand. Maria immediately had a red hue on her face as she looked at Eliza in shock. Eliza hadn’t seemed to notice, she began to walk with enthusiasm under their shared coverage. Maria just exhaled and tried to steady herself as she walked beside Eliza. If she was being honest, she liked how Eliza’s hand fit in hers so perfectly.

  They continued on through the park in an effort to explore and appreciate the scenery. Various topics were spoken of throughout the trip, from Philip to minimal things like the flowers they saw during their walk. They both laughed and continued to enjoy the day and each other; not noticing how the day turning to evening. The sun was once high in the sky that nearly matched Eliza’s dress, but now the sun was going to set on a red-orange sky that was similar to Maria’s dress. Their time together had surpassed time itself.

  Eliza sat next to Maria on a bench near a pond, which resided near a few willow trees. The sun shone through and made Eliza’s satin dress glow in some parts. Eliza’s parasol was resting against the bench as they no longer needed it as the sun went down. They continued to laugh at jokes they heard on the streets and decided to re-tell. Eliza was red in the face and Maria had her hand against her mouth to keep herself from laughing and cutting the peaceful silence.

  Once they had finally settled down, they looked at each other as they continued to beam upon each other. Maria had looked away first as she tried to avoid eye contact with Eliza, her face heating up under the other woman’s gaze. Eliza had a toothy grin upon her face, a grin that made Maria feel weird; but in a good way. Maria had never felt this way before, at least not for other people. There was something about Elizabeth Schuyler… something different.

  What would it be that made her so interesting? Perhaps it was her ability to care for others despite not knowing them or their struggles before, or her everlasting warmth. It was hard to point out, but not impossible, thought Maria. She would figure it out eventually; she wanted to find out what it was. She was determined and she had once heard that if you put your mind to something than you’re sure to accomplish it! She may have not been listening at the time, but it went a little something like that.

  Maria wearily turned to Eliza, choosing to admire her and everything that she was. Eliza’s long dark brown hair, her thin eyebrows, her strong jaw, her pale skin, anything Maria could see about Eliza. She stopped to think about their contrast, physically and personality wise. Eliza was pale and elegant; Maria seemed “rugged” and “clumsy”. Eliza would smile and everyone around her would stop to look at how she beamed, Maria would pass by people and feel their stares as they acknowledged her bruises, yet they said nothing.

  She grimaced, her brows furrowing. Her fist clenched onto the silky material of her dress, her throat stinging as she held back her tears. Unworthy, she used it to describe herself and how she was unworthy of being Eliza’s friend, of being in her presence. She had yet to feel the soft hands that gently shook her, and she failed to notice the blue-cladded arms that wrapped around her chubby physique. When it all became clear, she realized Eliza was holding her close; not to harm her but to comfort her. Maria felt her own legs quaking, her nails digging into the palm of her hand, and her eyes burned under the heat of the hot tears that soon escaped past her lashes.

  “ _There, there. It’s okay, you’re okay._ ” Eliza whispered softly.

  Maria would never understand her, and how it seemed she would endlessly devote kindness to people like Maria. Though, she understood how kindness can be passed down from one to another. Perhaps Eliza inherited it from her father or mother, unless Eliza was just perfect enough to have been born with her dazzling personality. She couldn’t tell, she couldn’t put her finger on the right spot, but all she did know was that she was grateful that Eliza was truthful and down to earth. Maria held onto Eliza, so tightly that one would think Maria was doing it to harm Eliza.

  “I’m sorry,” said Maria suddenly “I don’t mean to be like this.”

  Eliza chuckled wholeheartedly, Marias heart fluttered. Eliza took Maria by the hand and gently ran her thumb against Marias knuckles, a soothing and calming gesture. One that fit Eliza, a simple gesture that made Maria stammer and turn red. Her sheepish smile a beautiful one, Maria smiled as though to match. She truly was grateful for Eliza, and she didn’t know why it extended far beyond that.

  Eliza pulled her hand away, Marias fingertips lingered. She lingered and pondered upon almost every action Eliza has brought upon the world. Her laugh, her singing, and her pale hands gliding across the keys upon a piano; anything Maria could focus on. She went into deep thought about it later when she would lie in her bed. She certainly would think about today once she returned home.

 

_She would think of Eliza._


End file.
